


Acme Certified

by burning_nova



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Coyotes, Exotic Pets, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Meta, Misunderstandings, Reference to raccons, raccoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: Matt had lived in denial of his "cat" i.e Thurgood, the fat raccoon, and then Duo, the "dog". It'd been absurd and almost  humorous.Now it was sad.After the Defenders, Foggy is left with a coyote and no sense of humor about it.





	Acme Certified

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I did! I did see a putty tat!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420753) by [burning_nova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova). 



> Won't really make sense unless you read the other fic!

Foggy entered the apartment. He was met with a yip and a very unpleasant smell. God. That was awful. Foggy kept his tears back as he greeted the little lump heading his way. The yipping intensified and increased in volume. 

“I know, I know.” Foggy placated and looked around for the food bowl. He found it overturned in a corner. “Shh.” he hissed as the yipping turned into yowls. He filled the bowl, raw meat and some kibble. God knows how the vet agreed to this and hadn’t reported- Foggy bit back a sob and placed the plate down. 

The yowls ceased as the little lump began to eat. Duo, AKA Thurgood II, seemed to think all was right in the world now that he was fed. Foggy went to deal with the smell. God that smelled awful but after three (?), he guessed three was right, days without access outside that that was right. The sofa was a chewed mess but he didn’t care- that would be dealt with as he- he cleaned out the apartment.

He cleaned the waste and sanitized as best as he could. The yowling began again and a rattle of the front door. He had to pee. Foggy almost laughed. 

Matt had had the oddest denial in his pets A racoon and a coyote. He’d read all the horror stories about them online and Matt had found the best of each case. 

Thurgood had been greasy and bitey at worst, soft bites at that, but spoiled. 

Duo acted more like a dog than the coyote he had expected. The destruction here was an act of desperation. 

As the time passed, as buildings fell, Duo sat alone without food or water or attention. 

Or Matt. 

Foggy thinks, its the worst thing for any of them, the Thurgoods and Nelson. 

Foggy wished he could deal with a thousand of Matt’s weird exotic rescues he had taken in under the guise of samaritanism of a domestic pet if only his best frie-his friend -his brother was back.

He grabbed the leash and muzzle and let Duo out. 

The dreams of nutria in place of domestic rats or chihuahuas, once drunken banter with Karen, felt like the dreams of fools now. 

Matt had saved New York from those ninjas but the price was too high. 

Duo yowled as he pulled to the streets. People stared. 

Soon Duo'd join Thurgood at the rescue. Matt had lived in the shadows as Daredevil and with him his menagerie. 

Now in the light of day there was nothing left for them. 

Just a grave and an empty apartment.


End file.
